lost_maniafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Справка:Images
This page explains the image syntax when editing the wiki. You or another user must usually before you can use it on a page. Syntax The full syntax for displaying an image is: {options} Where options can be zero or more of the following, separated by pipes: *border, frame, thumb, or frameless: Controls how the image is formatted *left, right, center, none: Controls the alignment of the image within a text *baseline, sub, super, top, text-top, middle, bottom, text-bottom: Controls the vertical alignment of the image within a text *{width}px: Resizes the image to the given width in pixels *{width}x{height}px: Resizes the image to fit within the given width and height in pixels; it is possible to specify only the height by writing x{height}px ** Note that the image will always retain its aspect ratio. *link={destination}: Allows to link to an arbitrary title, URL or just nowhere (1.14+) **link=: Will display an image without link, e.g. . ** Note that link cannot be used in conjunction with thumb or frame. *alt={alternative text}: For changing the alternative text (alt="") of an image (1.14+) * Special cases: ** page=1: Displays the specified page when showing a djvu file The options can be given in any order. If the given options conflict each other, the latter is applied, except for the format options, where the options take the priority in the order of frame, thumb, and frameless and/or border. If a given option does not match any of the other possibilities, it is assumed to be the caption text. Caption text can contain wiki links or other formatting. Format The following table shows the effect of all available formats. When the height of an image in thumbnail is bigger than its width and you find it too outstanding, you may try the option upright, which will try to adjust its size to more desirable size. Note that by writing thumb={filename}, you can use a different image for the thumbnail. Alignment Note that when using frame or thumb, the default alignment will be right. Vertical alignment text text 20px text text 20px|baseline text text 20px|sub text text 20px|super text text 20px|text-top text text 20px|middle text text 20px|bottom text text 20px|text-bottom results in (the text is underlined to show the result more clearly) text text 20px text text 20px|baseline text text 20px|sub text text 20px|super text text 20px|text-top text text 20px|middle text text 20px|bottom text text 20px|text-bottom Size and Frame Among different formats, the effect of the size parameter may be different, as shown below. * When the format is not specified, or only bordered, the size can be both reduced and enlarged. * A image with frame always ignores the size specification. * The size of an image with thumb and frameless can be reduced, but can not be enlarged beyond the original size of the image. For how it appears when its size is not specified, see Format section above. Gallery of images It's easy to make a gallery of thumbnails only, not other images, with the tag. The syntax is: :{filename}|{caption} :{filename}|{caption} {...} Note that the image code is not enclosed in brackets when enclosed in gallery tags. Captions are optional, and may contain wiki links or other formatting. for example: : |Item 1 : |a link to Help:Contents : : : | italic caption : |on page " " is formatted as: Image:Example.jpg|Item 1 Image:Example.jpg|a link to Image:Example.jpg Image:Example.jpg Image:Example.jpg|''italic caption'' Image:Example.jpg|on page " " Parameters The gallery tag itself takes several additional parameters: {images} * caption={caption}: sets a caption on the gallery. * widths={width}px: sets the widths of the images. * heights={heights}px: sets the (max) heights of the images. * perrow={integer}: sets the number of images per row. Links Link to description page If you put a colon (:) before :, the image will not be embedded and the link will lead to the description page of the file. : Sunflowers results in : Sunflowers Link directly to file You can use the pseudo-namespace “ ” to link directly to a file, bypassing the description page. : Sunflowers results in : Sunflowers You can also use: / which can be used to link to a potential file, even if it doesn't exist. You can also use: }} which generates an external URL to the file inline: }} Requisites Before using images in your page, the system administrator of your wiki must have and a user has to . System administrators may also set the wiki to accept files from , such as the Wikimedia Commons. Files at other websites You can link to an external file available online using the same syntax used for linking to an external web page. http://url.for/some/image.png Or with different text: link text here If it is enabled on your wiki (see ), you can also embed external images. To do that, simply insert the image's url: http://url.for/some/image.png Images